


Relax

by writeforthefandom



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alec is a Law student, Anal Sex, Bar, Dancing, Drinking, I could turn this into a Sugar Daddy AU lmao, I don't even know why, I just had to write something and this came out of it, Kissing, M/M, Magnus is also rich, Magnus studies Dance, Sex, This is pure smut tbh, blowjob, sugar daddy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeforthefandom/pseuds/writeforthefandom
Summary: “Safe word,” Magnus asked, helping Alec pop the button on his jeans. He pulled down the zipper and shoved the tight fabric down to his knees, along with his underwear.“Apples,” Alec said, getting down onto his knees.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Relax

Alec patiently stirred the drink on the bar counter, straw swirling in the dark fluid. His eyes were transfixed on the pattern it creates. The lights flashed interesting shadows within the glass.

It’s a crowded day at the bar. Normally, Wednesdays tend to be fairly quiet. But not today. There are too many people around for him to really enjoy the evening. But he’s here now anyway and he doesn’t feel like leaving. After all, he paid for his drink and he needs to finish that first. But he doesn’t have any urge in downing the liquid.

The music is too loud for his liking. The bass thrumming through his veins. Apparently, it was a student party or something. Alec hated student parties and tended to avoid those at all costs. He may be a student, but he didn’t mingle with them. He just focused on his homework and his exams. But other than that, he stayed away from humans as much as he could. So being in the midst of this was annoying to say the least.

“Aren’t you going to finish that?” a voice comes from his right.

Alec manages to drag away his eyes to look up at the stranger that had come to stand next to him. He was tall, but less so than he was. Black hair with another colour streaked into it. Handsome face. 

He shrugs and turns back to his drink. His fingers find the straw and he continues to stir around the liquid. He hopes his silence is enough of an answer for the person that had joined him. The guy was obviously a student who enjoyed parties. Alec did not.

“Care for a dance, then?”

Alec groans inwardly. He raised his head and turns it into the direction of the stranger. He takes another good look at the man that didn’t seem to get the hint. He was dressed fashionably. Black skinny jeans with holes in them. A tight tank top that showed off his muscles a little too well. And the guy had muscles. There were rings adorning his fingers, which clicked against the bar counter top. He was definitely not the kind of guy Alec would mingle with. But he had an interesting edge to it. Alec felt drawn to him in some way. He wasn’t exactly sure why.

He looked back at his drink briefly, before wrapping his fingers around the glass and raising it to his lips. He threw back the drink in a few gulps before slamming the glass down on the counter. He then turned to the man and grinned.

“After you,” he gestured.

The man smirked and took Alec’s outstretched hand. He took him to the dance floor, pushing through grinding bodies and found them a relatively peaceful spot. He let go and started dancing, throwing his hands up in the air and swinging his hips.

Alec chuckled and followed the guy’s movements, letting the music speak to him as he danced to the beat. Perhaps this wasn’t so bad after all.

They danced around each other, getting a feel of each other’s movements. The other guy was athletic and a good dancer. Alec quietly wondered if the guy danced in his free time, because it definitely seemed to be that way. Which he admired. Alec had seen dancers before. His sister was in a dance company. It always impressed him how they performed. And this guy definitely had a way of moving that reminded him of that.

Putting emotions into motion.

He turned halfway, back to the stranger. The stranger took that opportunity to place his hands on Alec’s hips and swing along with him. The alcohol was buzzing through his veins, making him giddy.

“What’s your name?” the guy asked, leaning in close to Alec’s hear.

“Alec,” he responded, moving his head back a little. “What’s yours?”

“Magnus.”

Alec was certain he had never heard such a unique name before. He smiled and turned around, coming face to face with the stranger. “Nice to make your acquaintance, Magnus. What brings you here?”

“The student party,” Magnus answered, swinging his hips in rhythm with Alec’s. “What about you?”

“Exams.”

Alec hated exams. They were a necessary part of studying, he knew that. But they sucked anyway. Especially if all of the exams were within a few weeks of each other. It meant his nose would be deep into his books and that he wouldn’t think about anything else. But he had decided to take a break because he couldn’t read another word.

“Ah,” Magnus said, grinning. “Needed a break, huh?”

Alec shrugged. “Suppose. Just a shame that it’s so busy tonight.”

“Why’s that? You just met me.”

Magnus seemed rather full of himself. Alec grinned, liking the confidence. He placed his hands on Magnus’s upper chest, feeling the hard muscles work under the fabric of the tank top. 

“Well, I suppose you are right there,” Alec mused.

Magnus smiled, which was blinding. Alec wondered how someone as gorgeous as Magnus was at all interested in someone as average as Alec was. But oh well. He couldn’t really complain, could he? He closed his eyes and let himself be carried by Magnus, who was excellent in guiding their dance moves. 

“What do you study?” Magnus asked.

Alec groaned. He didn’t really want to talk about that. Or think about it. He just wanted to forget it, for once. 

“Law. You?”

“Dance.”

Alec opened his eyes and looked at Magnus, not entirely surprised, but also a little. He had obviously expected Magnus to be a dancer, but not to study it. Also, there weren’t any dance schools nearby as far as he was aware.

“Where?” Alec asked, curiosity sparked.

“Somewhere far from here,” Magnus answered, smiling at Alec. “I’m here for a break.”

“I could use a break,” Alec mumbled.

Magnus laughed, having caught that. “I can give you one,” he proposed.

Alec thought about that. Honestly, it wouldn’t be so bad. He nodded and let himself be guided through the crowd.

Once outside, the air was cold. It was February and although it was warmer than it was supposed to be, all Alec was wearing was a t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Not exactly a good combination when it was near freezing temperatures outside. Magnus had grabbed his coat, something Alec hadn’t brought because he lived at the end of the street. 

“Where are you staying?” Alec asked.

“Two blocks from here,” Magnus said as they walked.

Alec tucked his hands in the pockets of his jeans, trying not to shiver too obviously. But it was a damn bit colder than he had expected, especially coming out of a warm bar. He definitely regretted not bringing a coat now, even though he hadn’t calculated in the fact that he may be joining someone else tonight. He had only gone for a drink or two. And now here he was, following a stranger. If Magnus was a killer, Alec was in some bad luck. At least Magnus was handsome. Alec supposed he wouldn’t mind being murdered by Magnus.

Several minutes of a quiet walk and they arrived at Magnus’s place. It was a tall apartment building. Magnus let him in and took him to the elevator. He pushed the button and waited for it to arrive.

“Aren’t you cold?” he asked.

Alec shrugged. “I live down the street of the bar and didn’t expect to go anywhere else.”

Magnus laughed.

The elevator dinged and opened. Magnus stepped inside, Alec following. He turned to see Magnus press the top button and the door of the elevator closed.

Magnus turned to Alec and gently crowded him into a corner. He placed a hand besides Alec’s head and leaned in, eyes closing.

Alec leaned forward, letting his eyes close upon lip contact. He parted his lips slightly as Magnus kissed him, eager and demanding. He opened his mouth further, letting Magnus take control of his tongue.

Then the elevator stopped, and Magnus pulled away with a knowing smirk. He seemed unaffected.

Alec, in the meanwhile, was panting, leaning against the elevator wall. He collected himself quickly and followed after Magnus into the hallway. It was grand, with red carpet and wallpapered walls. Chandeliers hanging above them.

Magnus stopped in front of a grand door and opened it. He swung the door open and stepped aside, letting Alec in first.

Alec’s jaw dropped as he stepped inside. The apartment was massive to say the least. To his left was the kitchen, in front of him the living room. From the kitchen to the living room had a massive window with a balcony. 

“Your mouth is open,” Magnus noted, closing the door behind him once he had stepped inside.

Alec gulped and quickly shut his mouth. He looked at Magnus. “Are you rich or something?”

Magnus shrugged. “I have some money,” he replied simply, slipping off his coat and hanging it on the hook near the door.

“Some money,” Alec repeated. “If I had this kind of money I wouldn’t even be studying.”

Magnus laughed at that. “Studying is good for you. Helps you build a future.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “You sound like my father.”

“Let me guess. Your father made you study Law because he did too?” Magnus raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Alec shrugged his shoulders. “It happens.” He had stopped shivering by now. The apartment was a nice temperature and he was no longer could. But he wasn’t exactly sure what to do. Alec was confident, but this had caught him off guard.

“Relax,” Magnus said, taking Alec’s hand and tugging him to the kitchen. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Sure,” Alec replied, taking a deep breath and relaxing. Magnus was right. He should relax, that’s why he came here after all. To forget all about exams and Law and just relax for a nice evening. For once. Besides, it had been a while since he’d been properly fucked. And Magnus looked like he could give him a good run for his money.

“What do you want?” Magnus asked.

“Whatever you’re having.” Alec wasn’t too difficult. He didn’t like most liquor, but he didn’t want to be needy. He let his eyes roam around the apartment. “So, you own this?”

“Yep,” Magnus said as he took two glasses and a bottle of wine from the fridge. “I bought it a year ago.”

Alec nodded quietly. He took the glass that was offered to him and took a sip. He pulled a face and heard Magnus chuckle.

“You don’t drink much, do you?” Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head. “Not really, no.” He took another sip, this time without pulling a face.

Magnus nodded and leaned back against the counter. “Do you bottom or top?”

Alec choked in his drink. Sure, he’d had enough sex to know what he liked. But most guys just took the lead. Alec bottomed more often than he topped, and he was fine with that.

“I switch,” he replied.

This enchanted a grin onto Magnus’s face. He took Alec’s glass from him. “Good.” Taking Alec’s hand, he took the guy to his bedroom. He opened the door, which lead to a massive room with a king-sized bed in the middle. A nightstand on either side. The covers were golden and there was a heap of golden pillows at the headrest.

Alec had to keep his mouth from dropping open once more. He was certain now that Magnus was rich. He was turned towards Magnus with a gentle tug. Alec looked at him, wondering how he even ended up meeting this guy. This couldn’t be a simple occurrence.

This made him feel rather tense. He wasn’t entirely sure why, but something seemed off. He really didn’t think this could be a chance meeting, even if it likely was. Perhaps he was just too worried, considering he hadn’t had sex in a while. But he really wanted this and he was determined to get it.

“Didn’t I tell you to relax?” Magnus asked, moving his hands up and down Alec’s arms. “If you don’t want to do anything, that’s fine. I’ll take you home.”

Oh no. Alec was not getting out of here without getting a proper taste and feel of this man. He grinned, gripping the edge of his t-shirt and pulling it off. He dropped it to the ground and leaned in, capturing Magnus’s lips in a hopefully clear answer.

Magnus smiled into the kiss, placing his hands on Alec’s shoulders. “Limits?”

Alec shrugged, pulling back. “Nothing much,” he said, fumbling with the button on Magnus’s pants. They seemed awfully complicated, probably because he really wanted to pop them open and get down on his knees. He was eager.

“Safe word,” Magnus asked, helping Alec pop the button on his jeans. He pulled down the zipper and shoved the tight fabric down to his knees, along with his underwear.

“Apples,” Alec said, getting down onto his knees.

Magnus blinked, not expecting something as usual as apples to be a safe word. He looked down at the black-haired man on his knees, breath catching when wet lips wrapped around his hard cock. A hand tangled in Alec’s hair but didn’t do anything else, letting Alec set the pace for the moment. He wondered if he should inquire about apples as a safe word, but decided against it for now. Perhaps later. 

Alec let himself get used to the taste for a second before swirling his tongue around the underside of Magnus’s cock. Magnus was bigger than average and nice in girth. 

Magnus closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the pleasure. Alec was good at this, something he had expected. When he had seen Alec sitting lonely at the bar, it had caught his interest. The man had been handsome, but he had seemed bored. Annoyed even. Which had intrigued him. And now here they were, in his apartment.

“Get up,” Magnus ordered.

Alec followed, letting go of Magnus’s cock and rising to his feet. He was shoved towards the bed, which he climbed upon. He let Magnus work down his pants, which went a lot smoother than when Alec had tried Magnus’s pants. This made him giggly in a way.

He groaned when he felt Magnus’s tongue on him, licking up the inside of his thigh. He closed his eyes, letting the sensations take over. He already felt like he was too close and would cum in any second.

When Magnus’s tongue reached his hole, he barely managed to hold himself up. His arms shook as Magnus licked in circles around the ring of muscles, before dipping the tip of his tongue in. Alec moaned, loud and unembarrassed. 

“Magnus,” Alec moaned, letting the name slip from his mouth.

Magnus chuckled and got up. He walked a few steps to the nightstand, pulling of his tank top as he went, opened the drawer and took out a small bottle. He returned, clicking the bottle open. He poured the liquid onto his cock, spread it generously before putting the bottle aside and taking his cock in hand. He pressed up against Alec’s hole, watching him closely to make sure he wasn’t in any extreme pain.

Alec’s fists grabbed onto the silky golden sheets as Magnus pressed in. There was always that burn, but it settled quickly. Magnus took his time, as if Alec was fragile. He wasn’t.

“Fuck me,” Alec said.

“Eager, huh.” Magnus placed his broad hands along each side of Alec’s ass and thrusted in, eliciting a loud moan from his partner.

Alec pushed back a little, letting Magnus know that it was fine to be rough. He liked rough. He didn’t need to be pampered all the time. This was sex, not love-making. There wasn’t any place for super gentleness. Not for him anyway.

Magnus obliged and set a steady pace, thrusting in and out. He listened to Alec’s sounds, saving them all in his mind and savouring each one.

“Fuck,” Alec groaned, pleasure thrumming through his veins. He really wondered why didn’t have sex more often. Perhaps he could have Magnus on speed dial after this. He wanted to get to know Magnus more, better, explore with him all the things he had never dared to explore with other partners.

“Fuck indeed,” Magnus said through gritted teeth. He sped up the pace, fingers digging into Alec’s skin.

Alec took his own cock in his hand, leaning on one arm. He thrusted his hand up and down his cock in time with Magnus’s thrusts, feeling the pleasure pooling low in his belly.

“Yeah, get yourself off,” Magnus said.

Alec groaned, head dropping as he stroked himself. 

“Please,” he whispered.

“Please, what?” Magnus asked, digging his finger tips into the skin. Heat was pooling in his belly, a sure sign he was close.

“Come with me,” Alec begged in a high-pitched voice.

Magnus shuddered, thrusting harder into Alec. “So close,” he murmured. 

Alec was holding himself back. This was possibly the best sex he had ever had in his life and it was rather a shame it was this short, but that was okay. He was certain he could get Magnus’s number and do this more often.

“Come with me,” Magnus repeated Alec’s words as he went over the edge.

Alec groaned, hand stuttering as he came in tune with Magnus.

As the high faded away slowly, he could feel Magnus move away. Alec collapsed onto the sheets, which were now stained with his own cum. He grimaced, rolling onto his back and panting.

Magnus came and laid down beside him, panting as well. He didn’t particularly care that his sheet was stained. A quick wash and it was fine to be reused again. Hell, he may save these sheets for Alec alone.

“You okay?” Magnus questioned as his heartrate slowed down.

Alec nodded, turning on his side a little to admire Magnus. His abs were well defined. His chest smooth and hairless, something he only noticed now. Alec’s chest was covered in a light layer of hair.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Magnus laughed. “I’m good,” he said, pushing himself up on his elbows. “You should probably get a shower while I change the bed,” he said.

Alec groaned, not really wanting to get up. But laying here wasn’t exactly fun and games either. His hand was sticky and he didn’t like that feeling very well. So he pushed himself up.

“Where’s the bathroom?” he asked.

“There,” Magnus pointed towards the door on his left side. 

Alec got up and went to the door. He opened it and stepped into the bathroom. He shut the door and leaned against it, letting his body calm down a little.

Magnus changed the sheets in the mean while, which was a big task on his own for such a big bed. But he was used to it. He took the sheets and tossed them into the laundry bin for later, then waited for his guest to return.

Alec took a quick shower, washing himself properly to get rid of the stickiness. Then he shut the water off, took a towel and dried himself off, before wrapping it around his waist and opening the door. Only now did he notice he hadn’t even bothered to lock it. He stepped outside and grinned sheepishly.

Magnus got up and pressed a quick kiss to Alec’s cheek as he passed. He shut the door and took a quick shower as well, before drying himself off and wrapping the towel around his waist. He opened the door and looked out into the bedroom to find Alec on the bed, wearing his underwear and t-shirt. He was also, consequently, asleep. Magnus smiled. He hadn’t counted in the guest staying, but it was a welcome relieve.

He pulled a fresh pair of underwear from his closet and pulled it on. Then he crawled into bed, under the covers and turned on his side, back facing Alec. He grabbed his phone and shut off all the lights with it, before turning his phone off and closing his eyes.

Magnus, too, was fast asleep within minutes.


End file.
